mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Greene Family Farm
Greene Family Farm refers to the farmland previously owned by Hershel Greene. In the The Charming Dead, the farm will be seen from episodes 2 to 13 of the second season and will act as the survivors' home base. Hershel mentions in the episode "Bloodletting" that the farm had been in his family for over 160 years. Post-Apocalypse Hershel's Farm is the main setting in Season 2 of The Charming Dead. Even though power and water were cut off in the beginning of the apocalypse, the farm has its own generator that runs on fuel, fifty heads of cattle, five wells that contain fresh water, and one large creek. After Paige Matthews is accidentally shot by Otis, the group meets Hershel and his family and continue to stay on his land while looking for Sophia Peletier. Inhabitants * [[Hershel Greene|'Hershel Greene']]:' farm owner, veterinarian, father of Maggie and Beth, second husband of Annette, step-father of Shawn, brother of Kate (SIF?SIF?), uncle of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?) * ''[[Annette Greene|'Annette Greene]]:' an elderly woman living in the farm; second wife of Hershel, mother of Shawn and Beth, step-mother of Maggie, sister-in-law to Kate (SIF?SIF?), step-aunt of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?) * [[Maggie Rhee (née Greene)|'Maggie Greene']]':' 22-year-old and eldest daughter of Hershel, step-daughter of Annette, elder half-sister of Beth, younger step-sister of Shawn, niece of Kate (SIF?SIF?), cousin to Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?), Glenn's love interest * ''[[Shawn Greene|'Shawn Greene''']]:' son of Annette, step-son of Hershel, older step-brother of Maggie, older half-brother of Beth. step-nephew of Kate (SIF?SIF?), step-cousin to Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?) * [[Beth Greene|'Beth Greene']]':' 16-year-old and youngest daughter of Hershel and Annette, younger half-sister of Maggie and Shawn, half-niece of Kate (SIF?SIF?), half-cousin of Jaxx and Ryder (SIF?SIF?), Jimmy's love interest * [[Otis (Character)|'Otis']]':' Hershel's farmhand and friend; husband of Patricia * [[Patricia (Character)|'Patricia']]':' a woman living on the farm; wife to Otis * [[Jimmy (Character)|'Jimmy']]':' 17-year-old boy living on the farm; Beth's love interest Notable Visitors * [[Jaxx Stanley|'Jaxx Stanley']]':' 16-year-old and youngest son of Kate and an unnamed man, younger brother of Ryder, nephew of Hershel, step-nephew of Annette, cousin of Maggie, step-cousin of Shawn, half-cousin of Beth, Sam's love interest | (SIF?SIF?) * [[Ryder Stanley|'Ryder Stanley']]':' eldest son of Kate and an unnamed man, older brother of Jaxx, nephew of Hershel, step-nephew of Annette, cousin of Maggie, step-cousin of Shawn, half-cousin of Beth | (SIF?SIF?) * [[Kate Stanley|'Kate Stanley']]':' ex-wife of an unnamed man, mother of Jaxx and Ryder, sister of Hershel, sister-in-law of Annette, aunt of Maggie, step-aunt of Shawn, half-aunt of Beth | (SIF?SIF?) Newcomers * [[Rick Grimes|'Rick Grimes']]':' leader of the Atlanta group, former police deputy, and husband of Lori and father of Carl * [[Lori Grimes|'Lori Grimes:]] a survivor from the Atlanta group; wife of Rick and mother of Carl and Judith * [[Carl Grimes|'''Carl Grimes]]:' 12-year-old son of Rick and Lori * [[Shane Walsh|'Shane Walsh:]] Rick's best friend and partner; former police deputy. * [[Glenn Rhee|'Glenn Rhee']]:' the group scavenger and former delivery boy; Maggie's love interest * [[Daryl Dixon|'Daryl Dixon]]:' the group hunter and younger brother of Merle * [[Dale Horvath|'Dale Horvath]]:' eldest member of the group of survivors that escaped Atlanta; owner of the RV * [[Andrea (Character)|'Andrea]]:' a former civil rights lawyer and older sister of Amy * [[Carol Peletier|'Carol Peletier]]:' a quiet middle-aged woman, mother of Sophia, and former wife of Ed * [[Theodore Douglas|'T-Dog]]:' the only African-American survivor from the Atlanta group * [[Prue Halliwell|'Prue Halliwell:]] witch, Charmed One; sister of Piper and Phoebe, half-sister of Paige, sister-in-law of Leo Wyatt | (TCD) * [[Piper Halliwell|'Piper Halliwell']]:' witch, Charmed One; sister of Prue and Phoebe, half-sister of Paige, wife of Leo | (TCD) * [[Phoebe Halliwell|'Phoebe Halliwell]]:' witch, Charmed One; sister of Prue and Piper, half-sister of Paige, sister-in-law of Leo | (TCD) * [[Paige Matthews|'Paige Matthews]]:' whitelighter-witch, Charmed One; half-sister of Prue, Piper and Phoebe, half sister-in-law of Leo | (TCD) * 'Shelia Morris: mortal; mother of D.J, widow of Darryl Morris, friend of the Halliwells | (TCD) * D.J. Morris: mortal; son of Sheila and Darryl Morris, friend of the Halliwells | (TCD) Animals * [[Nervous Nelly (Animal)|'Nervous Nelly']]:' horse belonging to Hershel | horse belonging to Jaxx (SIF?SIF?) * [[Velvet (Animal)|'Velvet]]:' horse belonging to Hershel (SIF?SIF?) Deaths * [[Shawn Greene|'Shawn Greene]]:' died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker. * [[Annette Greene|'Annette Greene]]:''' died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker. * '''Arnold Greene: a cousin of Maggie, Shawn, and Beth (and Jaxx and Ryder in SIF?SIF?); died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker. * [[Lacey (Character)|'Lacey']]:' one of Greene family neighbors; died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker. * [[Duncan (Character)|'Duncan]]:' one of Greene family neighbors; died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker. * [[Mr. Fischer (Character)|'Mr. Fischer]]:' one of Greene family neighbors; died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into walker. * [[Mrs. Fischer (Character)|'Mrs. Fischer]]:' one of Greene family neighbors; died before Rick and his group reached the Greene farm and turned into a walker. Trivia * While the address of the house is unknown, its coordinates are '33°18'01.5"N 84°31'22.4"W on Google Maps. * The relationship of Glenn and Maggie began on the farm. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. References # Greene Family Farm - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Walking Dead Category:Charming Dead Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Work Places Category:Greene Family